


holding on for you

by feministsteverogers (Sara357)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara357/pseuds/feministsteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the Fake AH crew came with a lot of danger. Kidnapped again? Just a normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on for you

It was supposed to be a routine heist- in and out without alerting anyone and zero chances of fucking up.

They were in the middle of infiltrating an enemy crew’s headquarters, their goal to steal some weapons and hack in to their systems for info. It was a big warehouse, seemingly empty at this point. Geoff and Ryan had ensured that most of the enemies were taken down as quietly as possible so Gavin could sneak into their security room. Ray was stationed a few yards away, picking people off from a distance. Stealth was the main concern here. If any alarms were tripped or any people alerted, it could get bad fast. Jack was waiting in the wings with a vehicle, ready to grab the crew and get the fuck out of there.

Michael was on patrol, walking the perimeter of the building to watch for any of the rival crews. He grabbed his comm from a pocket in his jacket to talk to Geoff.

“Geoff, all clear out here. Is Gavin in the systems yet?” he asked.

“Almost, kid. Be patient for once.” Geoff replied a minute later.

Michael scoffed to himself, but replied with an “alright, jackass.” He heard the rest of the crew check in over the next few minutes, and receives confirmation that Gavin has made it to the security room. Gav, being the expert he is, made quick work of the system, letting Geoff know that the info should be downloaded onto a hard drive in about ten minutes.

Ryan decided to take a quick walk around the warehouse, looking for any weapons or valuables while the download is going on. Jack pulled her car around, ready to finish up the job. Ray disassembled his gun and packed it away, and Michael began to make his way to the rest of the crew, alerting them with an “on my way guys” and a “see you soon boi” directed at Gavin.

Gavin replied with one of his various noises, and Michael heard the rest of the crew laugh. He smiled to himself, feeling grateful for his friends and his life. A warm feeling spread through him as he comms everyone.

“So assholes, what do you wanna do af-“ He began to ask before his speech was cut off.

He felt a hand placed over his mouth and a sharp pain in his neck, heard the calls of his crew through the comm on the ground as everything blacked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came to some time later, groggy and disoriented. He took in his position, strapped to a table positioned vertically. He was tightly cuffed at his wrists, ankles, thighs, and waist, making movement almost impossible. He was able to move his head, and sees a dimly lit room, cold and empty. He shivered, noticing that he’s been left in only his boxers. He felt sore all over, with a lingering pain in his neck.

It’s then that the door opened, and he saw the leader of the rival crew whose building they were breaking in to earlier that night.

He’s seen pictures of the man, but has never seen him in person. He looked to be in his early thirties, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Attractive really, but Michael thought that you have to be in this kind of business. What better way to manipulate people than with sex? He knows the man only as Roberts, which he assumed to be his last name.

“So, you must be Mogar. Heard your crew was trying to steal from me, thought that you could get away without being punished.” He smirked smugly. “We know all about your little group of misfits trying to take down the other crews. We’re here to teach you a lesson.”

Some of his goons appeared from behind him, wheeling in a cart. Michael can’t see what’s on it, but he assumed it’s not something good. The asshole was rambling on about how his gang is really the best, and how he’s going to take over the city. Stereotypical villain stuff really, Michael thought. So cliché. Though he was barely paying attention, he became alert when Gavin’s name was mentioned. “Couldn’t catch your little British twink, but how I wish I could have. You can’t imagine the things I would have done to him. I’d fuck him until he can’t walk, until he screams and cries for me-“

“Stop.” Michael found his voice, though it’s weak. He glared at the other man, willing him to die on the spot.

“Oh sorry there, did I hit a nerve?” He asked sarcastically. “Well after I’m through with you, you won’t be able to worry about anyone other than yourself. Though what I have planned for you is a little less pleasurable then what I had for your little boy toy.”

Michael growled at him, struggling in his restraints. He’s glad this asshole didn’t get his hands on Gavin. He’s happy to take the pain instead of him or the rest of the crew. He assumed that the rest of the crew was safe, or this fucker would be bragging about it already.

The henchmen rolled over the cart next to Michael, where he has a full view. The table is lined with surgical equipment, scalpels and needles galore. He also spied what looks like a metal rod and a car battery, which worried him.

He’s been tortured before, it’s almost impossible to avoid in this line of work, but it has never gotten too bad before he gets rescued. This has fortunately only happened once before, on one of his earliest missions. He’d gotten too cocky, and was captured by a gang looking for information he didn’t have. Geoff stays pretty secretive for a reason. But this time it looks like he’s not being tortured for information. Just for some sick, sadistic pleasure.

“Now, Mogar,” Roberts said, “I want you to be a good boy and cooperate with me, okay?” He sneered condescendingly.

He stepped forward and tightened all the straps holding Michael down to the point where he could feel his circulation being cut off a little. He struggled a bit, but to no avail. Looks like he’s stuck here for the time being, may as well grin and bear it.

“Look, asshole,” he said. “I know you think you’re some big hotshot, but I don’t give a fuck about who you are. Fake AH is gonna stay at the top of the food chain in Los Santos, while you’re stuck at the bottom, crying over your small dick or whatever you do in your free time. My crew is coming to get me and they’re gonna murder the hell out of you.” He spit in the guy’s face for good measure. He’s getting tortured no matter what, so he may as well bruise the guy’s ego in the process.

The rival leader looked at him with disdain, and dismissed the others in the room. “Do you know what, Mogar? I was going to leave this to my underlings, but now I think I want the pleasure all to myself. What an honor for you.” Michael rolled his eyes. What kind of douche actually uses the word “underlings”?

He reached toward the instruments, and Michael braced himself for the inevitable pain. He took the scalpel, lightly dragging it over Michael’s chest. It’s light enough to not make any cuts, but forceful enough to where he could feel the sharpness of the blade. He continued this for a little longer, before he pressed down and Michael felt the bite of the blade on his abdomen. He’s been cut plenty of times, so he wasn’t concerned at this point. Hurt like a bitch, but nothing life threatening. This went on until he had about a dozen cuts littered across his face, arms, and torso.

He felt like he could handle this for a little while longer, but then the scalpel is put down. “I think that’s enough for the day, don’t you? Get settled in, I’ll see you in the morning!” Roberts waved as he exited, exuding false cheer. He turned off the dim lights in the room and Michael was left in darkness. He took stock of his injuries and decided he was in no danger of bleeding out, but he’ll be left with some scars once they heal.

As he lied awake on the table, his thoughts wandered to his crew. Geoff was probably organizing a rescue right now, with Ryan putting on his creepy mask and Ray picking out a gun to kill these idiots with. Jack and Lindsay were probably trying to find his location, maybe contacting some of their allies for help. That Meg girl has always been good at getting information no one else can, he hoped they had her on the job. Maybe Jeremy and Matt were patrolling the city, on the lookout for anything suspicious.

He thought about Gavin, and wondered how he’s holding up. He was always worried about Michael even on the most basic of jobs, so he must be panicked. Last time Michael was captured like this, he was only there for a few hours before the crew came bursting in to rescue him. Gavin had fretted for days, babying Michael and being overly affectionate. Not that Michael minded the treatment afterwards, but he hated causing his boi any kind of distress. He imagined Gavin’s warm embrace, loving touches, their shared bed at home, and was lulled to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was awoken by a bright light and a cold splash of water. “Wakey wakey!” His captors taunted. Michael was alert instantly, though drowsy from a lack of sleep. He saw the same cart from yesterday, and the same dick from yesterday was here to torture him. Lovely.

He wasted no time speaking to Michael, going instantly for a long, skinny blade. He raised it to Michael’s arm, making a score of marks down it. Michael hissed at the pain, but tried to ignore it as best as he can. The same is done to the other arm, and marks were made on the inside of his thighs. He gasped as the cuts go deeper than previous ones, and felt hot blood running down his legs.

“Getting right down to business, huh?” He grit out. “What about all that bravado from yesterday, dickhead?”

He received no answer, only another cut, this time on his shoulder. He felt his head jerked back by his hair, and a strap was put around his forehead, preventing him from moving his head.

The blade was brought close to his face, circling around before landing on his cheek. A series of small cuts was made on the left side, and then the right.

Roberts leaned close to Michael, and his nose was almost to Michael’s bleeding cheek. “What about those pretty lips your whore loves so much? It would be a shame if they were damaged in any way. Perfect cocksucking lips, really. I would love to see you on your knees in front of me, deep throating me like I know you want to.”

Michael tried to turn away, disgusted. His face was grabbed harshly, pushing on his cheeks and forcing his lips out further. He groaned quietly, but made eye contact with his torturer all the same. He wasn’t going to act like he was scared. Blue eyes were brought close to his, and maintained their gaze as the knife was pressed against his lips, cold and sharp. Shallow cuts were made along his pink lower lip, and he tasted copper on his tongue. When his face was let go of, he spit out the blood.

Roberts placed the blade on the cart, and exited the room without a word. Michael was left in the darkness once more. Had a day already passed? The lack of windows in the room made it hard to tell, and he has never had a very good internal clock. Exhausted from the day’s torture, he quickly lost consciousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was once again given the same treatment as before. The cold water stung his existing wounds, and he slowly blinked awake. He saw a flashlight being put down by one of the gang members, which explained the bright light from earlier. He didn’t think this room was capable of that sort of light. This time it was Roberts and two others. It seemed that these weren’t going to be one on one sessions any longer.

“It’s been two days now, where’s your precious leader? Too stupid to find you? Or maybe he just doesn’t care about you any longer, decided not to waste resources on filth like you. If he doesn’t want you, perhaps I’ll keep you around. If I don’t decide to kill you that is. Maybe I’ll keep you around as my little whore, chained up and naked for me. You’re too pretty to waste away here, I might as well get something more out of this.”

Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Please, asshole. Like my crew would ever abandon me.” He didn’t owe this guy any responses, but felt obligated to defend his crew.

“Sure, sure.” Roberts said. He moved toward the instruments on the cart as always, but this time bypassed the blades. He grabbed the metal rod, producing a cord to connect it to the car battery. Michael was a little worried, he had never been electrocuted before. He told himself he can take it, he can live through this to make it to Gavin and his crew again. He had faith in them, he told himself.

The rod neared his arms, hovering over the barely-healed cuts from days previous. The full length of the object was laid across his arm, and a violent shock ran through Michael’s body. He bit back a scream, and the rod was removed. His breathing quickened, chest heaving with the action. The cuts there were being pulled on, only causing him more pain. He blinked back tears and grit his teeth, preparing for another shock.

The next one is administered to his stomach, delivering another painful jolt of electricity. Michael let himself scream this time, hoping to lessen some of the pain. The instrument was pulled away, and he was left breathing heavily once more. A glance down at his torso showed a burn mark on his stomach, and a similar one on his arm.

This torture continued for what seemed like days. He was electrocuted over and over and over again, left with an agonizing pain and a shit ton of burns. He was once again plunged into darkness and he fell unconscious instantly, exhausted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This continued for weeks. Michael counted every time he woke up to the same light and splash of water, every time he was left to the darkness. It all added up to twenty-five. A little over three weeks of those same procedures- cuts, electrocution, and even some strange drugs administered by needle.

It happened at the beginning of every day. After he was startled awake, he received an injection in the neck. He didn’t know what it is, but it hurt like a bitch. It felt like his veins were on fire, and every movement set off another blaze. He was left screaming in agony until it wore off, and the torture continued.

Roberts didn’t provide any more of his snide comments, and stayed completely silent throughout their sessions. Michael only heard his screams and the ragged sound of his breathing.

He was mostly unconscious as soon as the pain ended. He was constantly exhausted, mind and body drained from his captivity. During the nights where he doesn’t immediately pass out, he was left thinking about his crew. It was all his thoughts consisted of. Were they coming for him, or had they given up? How was Gavin? Could he stand this torture much longer?

An answer came three days later. He was in the middle of being sliced up. It seemed to be Roberts’ favorite. Old cuts were reopened and new ones were made. Michael let himself yell now, because why the hell not. He had no brave front to put up anymore.

Shallow cuts were being made on his neck when the door burst open, and gunfire was ringing throughout the room. His crew was here, they finally came for him. Geoff and Ryan took down Roberts quickly , and secured the rest of the room before Gavin was allowed in. He immediately rushed to Michael, releasing his restraints and muttering to himself.

“Michael, Michael, Michael, I’m here now I’m here to save you you’re safe now I won’t let anyone touch you again I’m so sorry so so sorry…” He cradled Michael’s face in his hands for a moment, and Michael gave him a weak smile. Geoff and Ryan came over, and that was when he allowed himself to pass out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael came to in their headquarters, and found himself lying in a bed. He was covered in bandages, and a needle was taped to his wrist. He groaned quietly, feeling sore. He turned his head to the side, and saw a head of sandy blonde hair lying on the edge of his bed. Gavin was asleep in a chair, hands clutching Michael’s tightly. Michael smiled at him for a moment, although the movement pulled on his wounds. He gently woke Gavin with a hand on his cheek.

Gavin regained consciousness slowly, before he jumped up and rushed out of the room. He returned seconds later with Jack in tow. She gave him a once-over, before coming to sit in the chair previously occupied by Gavin. “So, what do you remember?”

“Being taken during the heist, being tortured by some dick for weeks on end, and then you guys rescuing me.” Michael answered.

“Weeks?” Jack asked. “They only had you for six days.”

Michael was confused. “But I counted every time they woke me up. It was twenty-five!”

“They probably tried to convince you that you were there longer than you actually were. You were in a windowless room, right?” Michael nodded. “That’s a psychological tactic used for torture. They wanted you to think that we were going to leave you there.”

“I know it’s stupid but after a week had passed, I thought you guys weren’t going to come for me…” He trailed off uncomfortably, looking to the side. He knew his crew would never abandon him, but it didn’t stop him from being worried while that asshole had him.

“Of course we wouldn’t, Michael. You can count on that.” Jack placed her hand on his shoulder and he leaned into the touch. “They had you in an abandoned warehouse way out of Los Santos. It took the whole crew and some others, but we finally tracked you down. Poor Gav here barely slept while you were gone, we couldn’t get him away from his computer.” Gavin nodded in affirmation. Looking more closely, Michael could see the dark circles under his eyes and the exhaustion in his body language.

“Well Michael, you’re almost healed up. You passed out for almost two days. Your wounds have mostly healed, and we’ve been feeding you through some tubes. You came in starved and dehydrated. Should be good in a few more days.” She stood up. “I’m gonna leave you guys alone for a little while, come out and see the rest of the crew when you’re ready.” She kissed him on the forehead and exited, leaving Michael and Gavin alone.

Michael motioned for Gavin to join him on the bed, the movement causing a little pain. He moved over as Gavin curled up next to him, carefully placing an arm over his waist and pressing his face into Michael’s neck. “Missed you,” He murmured. “I was so worried. Couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

“It sucked, I’m not gonna lie. But I’m here with my boi now, so everything is great.” Michael smiled and felt Gavin tuck in closer to him. Michael closed his eyes, feeling safe and warm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was on fire. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Pain was clouding his whole body. He felt a needle injected in his arm, a cut made on his face, a shock run through his body. He screamed.

He shot up from bed, sweating and panting. Judging through the light filtering through the windows in the room, it was late afternoon.

“Michael?” He heard Gavin mutter sleepily.

“I’m fine Gav,” He replied. “Just go back to sleep.”

Gavin sat up beside him, tugging on Michael until his head was on his shoulder.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Michael nodded. He tried to slow his breathing so Gavin wouldn’t be too worried.

“It’s okay Michael. You’re here. You’re home. I’ve got you, boi.” His hand carded through Michael’s curls, soothing him. After a few minutes Gavin pulled him out of bed, carefully removing the IV from his arm and leading him to the bathroom.

He unraveled Michael’s bandages, kissing the skin he revealed while doing so. His wounds were healing nicely, and he didn’t feel as sore as he did before. He stepped into the shower, feeling the grime from the last week wash away. Gavin gently lathered him with soap and washed his hair. Michael stood there with his eyes closed, reveling in this feeling. He was so happy to be home. After rinsing his hair, he leaned forward and kissed Gavin, long and slow. Gavin reached up to cup his cheek, stroking his wounds with a thumb. Michael swiped his tongue over Gavin’s mouth, prying his lips apart. He licked into Gavin’s mouth, running his tongue across the back of his teeth.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads together while they caught their breath. Gavin smiled gently at him and reached forward to take his hand to lead him out of the shower. They dried off and got dressed.

“You ready to go see the rest of the crew?” Gavin asked.

“Definitely.” Michael answered. He’d missed them like crazy, but he needed to be alone with Gavin for a little while.

They walked out into the living room, finding the rest of the crew gathered there already. The conversation halted and they all turned towards Michael.

“What the fuck are you assholes looking at?” He said with a smile.

“Ah, good old Michael. Seems like you’re feeling better.” Geoff replied.

He sat on a couch between Ray and Gavin, leaning on the latter. He answered some questions about how he was doing, but stayed mostly silent. They could have a more serious conversation later. Right now, he let himself be wrapped in the voices of the people around him. His family. His home. He knew no matter what happened down the road, he would always have his crew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay second fic! i like this one a lot but just bc im fake ah crew trash. criticism appreciated! <3  
> i also have like zero medical knowledge so idk when cuts and stuff heal ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
